Tu es la seule personne dont je ne me lasserais jamais
by Etsuyo Yamazaki
Summary: Lee Hyuk Jae, alias Eunhyuk, aime Donghae. Donghae ne s'en rend qu'à peine compte. Yesung aime Ryeowook, Ryeowook ne s'en rend qu'à peine compte. Et si, du jour au lendemain, les choses changeaient ? Eunhae/Haehyuk


**Auteur** : Etsuyo

**Pairing** : Eunhae et un Yewook en arrière plan (Super Junior)

**Disclaimer** : Les Suju ne m'appartiennent pas... Enfin si, mais faut pas que ça se sache :3

**Rating** : K+ ?

**Note** : Je pense qu'il reste encore des petites fautes par-ci par-là, et sans doute plusieurs incohérences ou des mots qui n'ont rien à faire dans une phrase. Je suis quelqu'un de très distraite. Beaucoup de passage sont nuls et s'enchaînent trop vite alors que d'autre sont bien et sont au contraire plus lents. Je suis quelqu'un de très lunatique, lorsqu'on lit mes fanfics, les gens le remarque en général x) Par contre je préviens à l'avance... C'est très looong u.u Bonne lecture :)

Des cris, des milliers de cris. Des cris de filles, et de garçons parfois, qui crient mon nom, nos noms. Une voix hurle, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus forte que toutes les autres :

-Eunhae ! Clame-t-elle.

Suite à ça, d'autre voix s'élèvent, en réclamant la même chose. Les voix se synchronisent et brusquement, ce simple mot devient la seule chose audible sous le dôme. Mes collègues sourient, moqueurs, en nous regardant.

Je m'apprêtais à parler, lorsqu'une soudaine chaleur contre mon dos m'interrompt. Je ris et lance un regard charmeur à nos fans, mais au fond, comment suis-je censé réagir lorsqu'il fait ses gestes, tous plus doux les uns que les autres ?

Il passe un bras autours de ma taille et lève l'autre pour faire parvenir le micro jusqu'à sa bouche.

-Eunhae is real ! Rigole-t-il.

Les cris deviennent plus stridents, je vois les filles sautillé, certaines pleurer et je crois que j'en ai même vu une s'évanouir. Je leur fais un grand sourire, mais en réalité, je ne sais pas quoi dire quand tu dis ça. Pourquoi, lorsque tu prononces ses paroles que j'ai pourtant tant de fois entendues, je n'arrive plus à parler ?

Dis-moi Donghae ? Comment suis-je censé réagir ?

Tu t'éloignes légèrement puis me prend la main, la serrant aussi fort que possible. Tu m'emmènes au centre de la scène où les autres membres nous attendent. Nous commençons à chanter dans la joie et la bonne humeur, nous saluons les fans puis nous nous éparpillons un peu partout sur la scène. Les autres membres essayent de faire un max de fanservice, c'est ainsi qu'on voit Sungmin et Kyuhyun devenir de plus en plus proches, ou bien Ryewook prendre la main d'Yesung.

Je vois tout ça, mais en même temps je ne le vois pas. Mon regard est uniquement centré sur Lui. Lui qui prend soudainement Siwon dans ses bras.

Donghae est très tactile, c'est surement le plus tactile des membres. Et moi je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas quand il clame haut-et-fort que je lui appartiens pour finalement aller voir ailleurs.

Oui, Lee Donghae est sûrement la personne que je hais le plus au monde.

…

A qui vais-je faire gober ça ? A moi ? Je sais déjà depuis longtemps que ce n'est pas que de la simple amitié que je ressens pour lui.

-Hého !

Une main passe devant mes yeux et je sursaute en observant LeeTeuk qui se tient devant moi. Il me regarde, inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demande-t-il.

J'hoche la tête vivement et reprend mon grand sourire que j'avais quitté pendant quelques secondes. Je suis épuisé, fatigué de tout ça.

J'observe Siwon qui ne semble pas disposer à améliorer mon humeur. Il embrasse vivement l'homme que j'aime sur la joue puis s'éloigne en sautillant comme une lycéenne. Je pouffe méchamment et tourne mon regard vers le brun qui semble ne pas s'être remis.

-N'empêche que si Heechul avait été là, le fanservice aurait atteint son summum, murmure le leader à côté.

-J'étais sûr qu'il te manquait ! Mais tu as raison, il nous aurait tous embrassé au moins deux fois durant le concert ce pervers. Ce mec est inépuisable.

Je parviens enfin à me détendre. Je reprends mon micro et ma joie avec.

Le concert se finit rapidement et, après un dernier au revoir aux fans, nous nous rendons dans nos loges. Je me laisse alors tombé sur le canapé qui semble m'avoir attendu pendant très longtemps. A peine ai-je le temps de soupirer de bonheur que je ressens un poids sur mon dos.

J'essaye de bouger la tête afin de voir qui c'est mais c'est impossible. Cependant je connais son identité. Donghae achète toujours le même shampoing depuis le jour où je lui ai dis que j'adorais cette odeur.

-Hm, sors de là, réussis-je à marmonner.

-Pas envie.

-S'il-te-plait, j'ai un peu de mal à respirer là, couinais-je.

-Oh, désolé Hyuk.

Il se retire rapidement et s'assoit devant le miroir le plus proche du canapé. Une professionnelle court rapidement vers lui afin de le démaquiller tandis qu'il pose sa main sur ma tête afin de me caresser le crâne. Il commence alors à jouer avec mes cheveux en prenant quelques mèches entre ses doigts. Je ronronne de plaisir, lui sait déjà que j'adore ce genre de sensations.

Je sens quelqu'un soulever mes pieds et s'assoir à côté de moi. Je baisse les yeux et aperçois Yesung, la tête basculée en arrière. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Je pris la main de mon ami pour stopper ses caresses et je m'assis en me rapprochant du chanteur.

-Hyung, tout va bien ? Demandais-je inquiet.

Il ouvrit les yeux et je crus apercevoir des traces de larmes. Mais cette impression ne dura que quelques instants. Il me fit un petit sourire :

-Oui, pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

Puis il se leva et s'assit également devant un miroir en attendant d'être démaquillé.

Ryeowook entra dans la loge quelques minutes plus tard. Il paraissait assez heureux, à tel point qu'il sautillait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et éclata d'un grand rire. LeeTeuk rit également sans aucune raison, puis le questionna :

-T'es heureux à ce que je vois. Que c'est-il passé ?

-Hyung ! J'ai pris mon courage à demain et j'ai demandé à noona de sortir avec moi ! Elle m'a sourit puis m'a dit qu'elle y réfléchirait. C'est bon signe ça non ?

A cet instant, il avait l'air d'un enfant et je vis les autres membres du groupe sourire autour de moi, sûrement en pensant la même chose que moi. Mais il y en avait qui ne souriait pas. Yesung continuait de se regarder dans le miroir accroché face à lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans montrer le moindre signe d'émotions.

Je soupirais puis me tournais de nouveau vers mon ami de longue date qui me regardait en souriant.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de drôle ?

-Non, -il sourit.- T'es juste trop mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis.

Mon cœur rata un battement. J'adorais mais détestais ces moments là. Ça me faisait tellement de bien mais tellement de mal en même temps… Attendez… Suis-je devenu fou ?

Après que tout le monde soit passé par l'étape démaquillage, nous nous pressâmes vers les vans. LeeTeuk, Kang In, Siwon, Sungmin et Shindong entrèrent dans le premier van.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à y aller aussi, une main me retint. Je me retournai et aperçut son propriétaire. Donghae me regardait avec un grand sourire :

-Bah où vas-tu Hyung ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Euh… Dans le car, je dois faire quelque chose de spécial ce soir ?

-Tu étais censé venir avec moi au cinéma !

-Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? M'étonnais-je.

-Alors là tu me vexe Hyuk Jae Hyung. On en a parlé dans la loge. Mais je suis sûr que tu ne m'as même pas écouté.

Alors c'était ce qu'il disait quand il avait ouvert la bouche, voilà pourquoi il était si joyeux.

-Bien sûr que oui je t'ai écouté, mentis-je en soupirant. Mais nous allons y aller comment ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux prendre le van pour rentrer à la maison puis ensuite nous y iront ?

-Non, nous irons à pied. Le cinéma n'est pas si loin que ça.

-Ah… Dans ce cas-là.

Nous allâmes informer les membres et le manager de notre absence. Ce dernier nous sourit et nous donna la boite habituelle en nous faisant promettre de faire attention à nous.

J'échangeai mon gilet contre celui qui se trouvait dans la boite, pris et la casquette noire avant de soupirer. Donghae, à mes côtés me regarda faire.

-Bah habilles-toi !

Il sembla se réveiller. Il marmonna des excuses et s'abaissa pour également prendre les mêmes vêtements que moi plus une paire de lunettes.

Je mis ma casquette, la baissant puis la remontant en essayant de cacher mes yeux mais de manière à ce que je puisse voir. Une fois que je crus avoir réussis, je me tournais vers Donghae.

-C'est bon comme ça ? Lui demandais-je.

Il leva les yeux et regarda… Sans rien dire. Il entrouvrit la bouche et je ne remarquais le peu de distance entre nous que lorsque je sentis son souffle chatouiller mes narines. Il avança sa main droite vers ma casquette. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Mon souffle s'accélérait. La température de mon corps augmentait. Mes joues devenaient rouges et mes mains moites. Mes lèvres tremblèrent.

Et la distance diminuait encore.

Mais il ne fit que poser sa main sur ma casquette afin de l'abaisser légèrement. Il avait réussis à bien la replacer : je pouvais toujours le voir faire de grand sourire. Mais lui ne pouvait voir les larmes aux coins de mes yeux, signe de ma déception. Il ne pouvait voir que le faux-sourire que je lui servais, celui qu'il voulait voir.

Je baissais la tête et nous nous mîmes à marcher silencieusement. Il devait sûrement trouver ce silence apaisant mais, à moi, il me pesait sur le cœur. Comme si des mots étaient retenus dans l'air. C'était un peu ça non ?

Il me tapota l'épaule et je relevais la tête vers lui. Il me montra son Ipod et me fis un grand sourire. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, j'hochais la tête sachant déjà sa proposition. Il déroula alors les écouteurs et les brancha à l'appareil.

Nous nous étions inconsciemment arrêtés. Il prit un écouteur pour lui puis me demanda de pencher la tête sur le côté.

Je m'exécutais et il me plaça l'écouteur dans l'oreille gauche. Je le remerciai muettement et il me sourit. Depuis dix ans que l'ont se connaissait ça avait toujours été comme ça. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Tout comme les couples nous savions exactement ce que l'un et l'autre pensait. Ou plutôt ressentais.

Il mit alors la musique en route et je sursautai.

-Cette… Commençais-je.

-Je sais que tu l'adores, murmura-t-il doucement.

En effet, _« The One that got away »_ faisait partie de mes musiques préférées depuis quelques semaines. Une chanson émouvante pour laquelle j'avais eu un coup de foudre. Quelles belles paroles.

Nous recommençâmes à marcher et je regardai de nouveau le sol, les mains dans les poches.

-Hyuk. Hyuk Jae.

Je sais bien que quand tu prononçais mon nom comme ça, tu n'avais pas besoin que je parle.

-J'ai pensé à me mettre avec elle tu sais ?

Ne commence pas à me parler d'elle. Ne me fait pas rappeler à quel point elle a de la chance.

-J'y ai vraiment, vraiment pensé. Mais…

Tu as les yeux vides quand tu parles d'elle tu sais ? Mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu l'aimes ou si c'est parce que tu es triste. Au fond j'espère que c'est ça.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me retient. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

C'est sûrement moi. Mes pensées mentales doivent t'affectées. Mais je dois cesser. Je suis ton Hyung, je n'ai pas le droit de te souhaiter du malheur.

-Je te l'ai dit tellement de fois. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime !

Oui, tu l'as répété, encore et encore, sans jamais te douter de l'impact de ces mots. Quel égoïste tu fais. Mais tu sais quoi ? Nous sommes deux : deux pauvres et pathétiques égoïstes.

-Mais aujourd'hui, quand je le dis, je ne le pense plus vraiment.

Ai-je bien entendu ?

Je relève la tête, et à travers le noir de mes lunettes je vois une larme coulée et un sourire aussi. Tu souries en pleurant ? Idiot. Tu regardes droit devant, comme si il n'y avait que la destination qui t'intéressait.

-Je t'aime bien Hyung. Je sais que toi, au moins, tu seras toujours là pour moi. Toujours là à attendre au bout, la main toujours tendue, les bras toujours ouverts. Je sais que j'abuse de ta générosité mais c'est la seule chose dont je ne me lasse pas.

Bien sûr que je t'attendrais toujours. Même si je ne dois t'attendre qu'entant qu'ami, je t'attendrais. Tout ce que je demande c'est être à tes côtés, alors si t'aider peut me permettre de passer du temps avec toi je ferais tout ce que tu demanderas.

-Je suis humain tu comprends ? Et comme tout humain qui se respecte, quand j'ai enfin la chose que je convoite depuis longtemps, je joue un peu avec puis je me lasse. Mais tu es bien la seule personne dont je ne suis jamais lassé.

Je ricane et me décide enfin à parler.

-L'amitié n'est pas comme l'amour.

La chanson a changé depuis longtemps et c'est à présent sur un fond de la reprise de Tiffany Alvord de _« Jar of hearts_ »que nous parlons.

Nous sommes bientôt arrivés au cinéma et il n'a plus rien dit jusqu'à ce que l'on soit dans la salle.

Il avait laissé la musique, afin de nous distraire pendant les pubs avant le film. Une larme coule sur ma joue alors que « _It's you_ » passe à son tour. Une larme, minuscule, et invisible. Elle doit l'être n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'après tout, personne n'a l'air de la remarquer cette larme. Même pas Lui. Je ferme les yeux. Je laisse la mélodie m'envahir. Mes pensées se rencontrent, s'entrechoquent, s'emmêlent.

J'aimerais tellement, à ce moment-là, pouvoir oublier tout. Absolument tout. Que ce soit ma naissance ou juste ma vie.

Je baisse le regard sur sa main qui tapote le rythme de la musique à l'aide de ses doigts et, presqu'automatiquement, je me mets à faire le même geste que lui.

Je suis ridicule, pas vrai ? Je me nourris de tous ses moments là où, l'espace d'un court instant, j'ai l'impression que nous nous rapprochons plus. Ça me rend heureux… mais ça me blesse également. Sungmin me l'avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je commence à croire que je suis réellement maso.

Je sursaute soudainement alors que les lumières s'éteignent et que le son explose aux enceintes. Je retire l'écouteur de mon oreille et le rend à Donghae. Ce dernier m'offre un grand sourire puis range son Ipod en plaçant les pop-corns entre nous.

Jusqu'à la tout dernière minute du film, je me forçai à fixer l'écran sans vraiment prêter attention au film, riant de temps à autres à des scènes comiques sur lesquelles j'avais réussis à me concentrer.

La vérité est que, le film pourrait être le meilleur film de cette belle planète, je ne réussirais pas à le regarder pour la simple et bonne raison que la personne à mes côtés est plus que troublante.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Donghae me demanda quelle fut ma scène préféré, je ne sus que répondre.

-Ma scène préféré à moi c'est quand les pères-noëls sont tous descendus du ciel pour pulvérisé les cadeaux des enfants, me fit-il enthousiaste.

-C'est vrai qu'elle était pas mal cette scène là, essayais-je de dire sans bredouiller.

Il me regarde intensément, soupire puis rit :

-Hyung… Il n'y a jamais eu ce genre de scène dans le film. D'ailleurs je me demande comment des pères-noëls auraient put mitrailler des centaines de cadeaux alors que le film se déroule en été, ricane-t-il. Tu sais ? Il n'y a pas de honte à dire que tu t'es endormis dés le début. Je pensais que tu aimais bien ce genre de film mais on ira en voir un autre un autre jour si tu veux.

Je me sentis encore plus honteux.

-Aller ! Pour te pardonner, achète-moi une glace.

Je serrais les poings. J'étais en colère contre moi et j'avais mal. A chaque fois qu'il me parlait j'avais mal, mais je faisais toujours tout pour pouvoir passer un max de temps avec lui.

Que dirait-il s'il savait tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête ? A cette pensée, j'eus un rire mauvais.

-Hyung… ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il avait une mine inquiète. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa tête légèrement penchée pour tenter de voir mes yeux.

-Tu sais ? Je rigolais à propos de la glace. Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave.

Et un grand sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Où est le glacier le plus proche ?

Nous ne rentrâmes au dortoir que deux heures plus tard. A peine eut-je passé le pas de la porte que je m'effondrais au sol sans même prendre la peine d'enlever mes chaussures. Je l'entendis rire derrière moi.

-Je t'avais bien dit que ton ventre ne supporterait pas autant de glace.

Je ne bougeai pas.

Curieux, il se pencha au-dessus de moi. Je sentis son souffle sur mon crâne, à travers mes cheveux.

-Hyung… Tu dors ?

Je ne lui donnai aucune réponse. Je le sentis s'agiter et il me secoua un peu en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

-Heho ? Réveilles-toi… Hyuk Jae… Lee Hyuk Jae !

Sa panique commençait à monter et je le sentais bien. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à me secouer, je pris ses mains et le fis rouler sous moi en riant.

-Hyuk Jae !

-Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi au lieu de m'aider.

Il baissa la tête et je sentis son corps trembler et sa poitrine se soulever au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration.

-Donghae ? Donghae ?! Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Pardonne-moi. Arrête de pleurer s'il-te-plait, lui suppliais-je, mon ton de voix déraillant vers les aigus.

Il éclata soudainement d'un grand rire tandis que je le regardais, choqué. Je me relevais et il roula sur lui-même, toujours en riant et en se tenant le ventre. Il s'assit et essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête !

Vexé, je retirais mes chaussures sèchement et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je rencontrai brièvement Kyuhyun sur le chemin qui essaya de me saluer.

Cependant je ne lui en laissai pas le temps et je claquai la porte derrière-moi.

Qu'il est bête ce Donghae ! On ne joue pas comme ça avec les sentiments des autres ! Bon il est vrai que j'avais fait la même scène juste avant, mais ça n'est pas une excuse ! Ce poisson aux yeux globuleux a été hors de l'eau bien trop longtemps.

Je marmonnai quelques insultes que personne n'aurait pus comprendre, même présents. Je me dirigeai vers mon ordinateur et l'allumai.

Des pages s'ouvrirent automatiquement.

Je vérifiai d'abord ma boite mail puis je me mis à arpenter diverses pages. Tient, il faut vraiment que j'écoute cette musique des Dalmatian : « E.R ». Ça fait tellement longtemps que je me suis promis de le faire pourtant j'oublie à chaque fois.

Je pris mon casque, le branchai aux enceintes et le mis sur ma tête. Un peu de musique me calmera après tout.

Je posai mon menton sur ma paume et fermai les yeux pour pouvoir écouter attentivement les paroles.

**« Mon cœur froid et seul est pris au piège dans un tunnel noir. »**

Oui, un tunnel très sombre, sans indications ni sorties. Un piège, un piège très dangereux.

**« Chaque fois que je te vois j'ai envie que tu restes. »**

Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés pour toujours. Même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'ami, reste avec moi, ne me haïs jamais.

**« Je vais attendre, je serais là. **

**A cet endroit, je serais là.**

**Cette douleur, ces larmes cuisantes, je peux les retenir.**

**Alors que je danse, je serais là.**

**Alors que je souris, je serais là. »**

Inconsciemment, les larmes c'étaient mises à couler toutes seules. Je suis vraiment sensible, les autres me l'ont toujours dis. Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est dans ma nature.

J'essuyais rapidement les gouttes avec mes manches et arrêtai rapidement la chanson. Je fermai l'onglet et, au même moment, mon portable vibra, m'annonçant la réception d'un SMS.

Je soupirais et pris mon portable.

**« Désolé Hyuk. Je ne savais pas que t'allais réagir comme ça… Câlin ? »**

J'hésitai puis me levais. Je lui cédai toujours après tout, même si ça me faisait mal, je lui cédais toujours.

Je sortis sur la pointe des pieds, veillant à ne pas réveiller Shindong qui dormait et que j'avais complètement oublié.

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière-moi. Le couloir était sombre et désert et ça me faisait sincèrement flipper de voir que le dortoir des Super Junior pouvait être aussi silencieux. Je soupirais et entrais dans une des chambres, sans me soucier de toquer à la porte.

-Bah… Où est Kyu ? Demandais-je.

-Il est allé dans la chambre de Minnie. Il préfère jouer là-bas qu'ici. Il dit qu'une mauvaise aura l'empêche de gagner correctement la partie, pouffa-t-il.

-Mais il gagne toujours ses parties, m'exaspérais-je.

-Tu as bien dut comprendre que ce n'étais qu'une simple excuse pour voir Sungmin.

-… Hein ?

-Je te savais légèrement retardé, mais pas à ce point là, se moqua-t-il.

-C'est ça rigole, si c'est pour ça, je peux très bien retourner dans ma chambre.

Je fis semblant de partir mais, alors que je posais ma main sur la poignée Donghae m'en empêcha.

-Je ne t'autorise pas à sortir de cette chambre tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné de câlin.

Je ris, me retourna et me coucha dans son lit. Il m'y rejoignit rapidement et se coucha sur le côté afin de pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis lentement, il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça. Je répondis à son étreinte en entourant ses hanches avec mon bras droit. Je le rapprochai de moi et ferma les yeux.

Son souffle chaud me faisait frissonner.

Après chaque disputes ou prises de têtes, c'est comme ça. Il me demande de le réconforter et je cède. Il ne doit vraiment pas se rendre compte du mal qu'il me fait, sinon il n'insisterait pas autant.

Nous emmêlons nos jambes afin de devenir encore plus proches et je me serre tout contre lui. Je le sens sourire.

-La discutions de toute à l'heure… on peut la reprendre ? Me demande-t-il.

Je me crispe.

Non, il ne se rend vraiment compte de rien.

-Je. J'ai besoin d'être réconforté.

Et moi alors ? Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà pensé à me réconforter ?

Mais de quoi suis-je entrain de me plaindre ? J'ai déjà son amitié, une très grande amitié, qu'est-ce que je veux de plus ? Je ne devrais pas être capricieux… et pourtant il y a tellement de fois où j'en ai envie.

Je soupire et hoche la tête.

-Que s'est-il passé ? L'interrogeais-je.

En réalité je n'avais pas envie de savoir. J'avais envie de tout, sauf de savoir ça. Mais je suis son ami. Et en tant qu'ami je me dois de le réconforter et de l'aider dans les moments les plus durs de sa vie.

-Elle était devant moi. Elle était entrain de me dire qu'elle ferait absolument tout pour moi. J'aurais à ce moment là pus me mettre avec elle. Mais… dés qu'elle a prononcé ces mots, j'ai sentis toute mon envie retomber. Au fond ce n'était que du désir.

-… Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Mon ton était amer, mais il ne tiqua pas. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer. Il était concentré sur autre chose.

-Hyung… Je te l'ai déjà dit plus tôt mais j'ai vraiment envie de te le redire… Tu es la seule personne dont je ne me lasserais jamais.

Mon cœur bat plus fort et je m'empêche de crier. Comment peut-il me dire ça ? Comment peut-il me faire souffrir à ce point là ? Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de lui ?

Il se penche un peu plus contre mon torse et soulève sa main gauche en écartant ses doigts.

Il me fait souffrir, mais à quoi bon !

Je remonte mon bras droit vers sa main et j'entrelace nos doigts. Oui c'est toujours comme ça. Ce con ne sait pas à quel point il me fait du mal. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais.

Apparemment, lorsque l'on dit les choses trois fois, alors ça veut dire que c'est vrai. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas pour moi ?

-Ce n'était peut-être la bonne personne pour toi, murmurais-je après un long silence.

-Peut-être pas. En fait, je pense savoir qui est la bonne personne pour moi. Mais j'ai peur Hyung.

-Dans ce cas-là, si tu as peur, ne lui dit rien.

Oui, je sais que c'est égoïste de dire ça. Mais que voulez vous ? Je ne le veux que pour moi.

Une larme coula doucement sur ma joue alors que je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans ses bras.

Le lendemain LeeTeuk vint nous réveiller. Enfin, me réveiller serait plus juste. Donghae n'était plus à mes côtés et je me sentis bizarre. Comme s'il m'avait réellement abandonné.

-Pas envie.

Il rit puis sortit de la chambre. Alors que je pensais être tranquille pour pouvoir me recoucher, la porte se rouvrit de nouveau.

-« Pas envie » j'ai dit, marmonnais-je.

L'intrus ne parla pas, il se contenta de se glisser sous les draps et de me serrer contre lui. Donghae.

-Je suis venu pour te lever, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Ah ? Pourtant tu vas te rendormir, comme à chaque fois.

-Non, pas cette fois. Allez dépêche-toi.

Puis il se leva, non sans déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Je soupirai et me levai également. Au contraire de mon ami, je ne pris pas la peine de me changer, et c'est donc tout naturellement que j'arrivai avec pour seul vêtement mon bas de pantalon dans la cuisine.

A peine eut-je passé le pas de la porte que la tension se fit sentir.

Je sentais de mauvaises ondes autour de moi, des ondes négatives et sombres. Et en effet, lorsque j'observai le visage de mes collègues de plus près, ils ne paraissaient pas réellement heureux.

-Bah… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Donghae entra derrière moi, tout frais, tout beau, et je le sentis faire la même constations que moi. JungSu se risqua un regard en direction de Ryeowook qui paraissait énervé. Yesung se leva soudainement sans rien dire et l'Eternal maknae lui lança un regard noir.

Attendez ! Yesung qui s'enfuit sous les yeux d'un méchant Ryeowook… Les rôles se sont inversés ou c'est moi ?

-Tss… Fut le seul qui sortit de la bouche de Ryeowook.

Je me précipitais derrière Yesung dans l'idée de le rejoindre. Il prit son manteau et ses chaussures puis s'en alla. Je l'imitai et partis à sa suite.

-YESUNG HYUNG ! YESUNG HYUNG TU VAS M'ATTENDRE OUI !

Je le rattrapai alors qu'il atteignait la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. La surprise dut se lire sur mon visage car il ricana. Ses joues et ses yeux étaient rougies par les larmes qui coulaient, il essayait d'empêcher la morve de sortir de son nez et sa respiration était hachée et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir devant un Yesung en pleur.

Le seul réflexe que j'eus fut de le prendre dans mes bras. Et alors là, il se laissa aller et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à mon tee-shirt. Je tapotai sa tête maladroitement en essayant de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on sorte non ? Le questionnais-je. On en discutera tranquillement et tu me diras ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il hocha la tête avec difficulté et passa le pas de la porte le premier. Je le suivis et le conduisis jusqu'à un parc pas très loin et pas très fréquenter à cette heure ci.

Il s'affaissa sur le premier banc disponible et ses larmes redoublèrent. Je m'approchai doucement et essayai de lui parler mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ses yeux semblaient perdus loin dans l'horizon, sa bouche était entrouverte et son souffle inaudible. Ses narines frémissaient et son front suait.

Non, vraiment. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état.

-Woon, soufflais-je.

-…

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il me déteste Hyuk Jae. La personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi me déteste. Et c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Sa voix était vide, monotone. Il parlait comme un robot et ne déviait pas le regard.

-C'est de ma faute, poursuivit-il en murmurant. C'est de ma faute s'il me déteste. Parce que je l'aime. J'ai été bête de lui avouer. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Il était en larme, il pleurait à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulut de lui, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'il y avait de beau chez lui. Il pleurait à cause d'elle. Alors j'ai paniqué et je lui avouer. Je me suis dit que ça le réconforterais de savoir qu'il y avait au moins une personne dans ce monde qui le trouvait plus beau que n'importe quel autre homme. Je me suis dit qu'il l'oublierait et qu'il se concentrerait sur moi. Sur moi qui l'ai toujours regardé, sur moi qui l'ai toujours soutenu et encouragé, sur moi qui suis toujours resté à ses côtés. Sur moi qui continuait à le regarder lorsque lui observait quelqu'un d'autre. Sur moi et uniquement moi. J'ai eu tort. Mais il y a au moins un bon côté -il eut un sourire amer. Il me hait tellement qu'il l'a oublié.

Pendant longtemps nous ne parlâmes pas, appréciant cet instant de silence. Puis je pris mon portable et composais le numéro de notre manager.

-_Allo ?_ Répondit-il de son ton naturellement pressé.

-Hyung ? Yesung se sent un peu mal aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se repose pendant deux-trois jours.

_-… Attends laisse-moi vérifier votre emploi du temps. _

Je l'entendis bouger et farfouiller sur son bureau qui, tel que je le connaissais, devais être débordé de papiers. Il parla enfin.

-_Vous avez de la chance, Yesung n'a rien de très important pour ses prochains jours. Il peut se reposer mais que pendant quatre jours ! Mais dans ce cas-là l'un de vous ira à sa place pour un enregistrement._

_-_J'irais Hyung. Merci beaucoup, vraiment !

-_Comment ce fait-il que ce soit toi qui m'appelle et non pas Leeteuk ? _

-Leeteuk est occupé, j'ai préféré le faire pour qu'il ne soit pas trop débordé.

-_C'est bien !_ Dit-il apparemment fier. _Vous faites preuve d'un réel esprit d'équipes. Bon, je dois raccrocher. Entrainez-vous et soyez prêt pour l'émission de ce soir ! _

-Oui Hyung. Encore merci ! Je raccroche le premier !

Et j'interrompis la communication. Jong Woon avait détourné ses yeux vers moi et je pus y lire une profonde reconnaissance.

-Allez viens, je t'emmène.

-Où ?

-Voir ton père et ta mère.

Il continua de me regarder interrogativement.

-Handel&Gretel, soupirais-je.

Il me sourit légèrement et se releva.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture. Jong Woon s'assit sagement sur le siège passager alors que je prenais place à ses côtés. Le voyage se fit dans le silence et nous arrivâmes rapidement à destination. Durant le court trajet, il appela sa mère, l'avertissant de son séjour chez eux. C'est pourquoi, lorsque nous fûmes à l'abri des regards des fans dans les vestiaires, sa mère lui sauta dessus, inquiète.

-Jong Woon, mon petit Woon que se passe-t-il ?

Elle remarqua enfin ma présence alors que je me demandais que dire pour m'en aller.

-Merci Hyuk Jae. Tes parents t'ont vraiment bien élevé. Merci d'être là pour Jong Woon.

-De rien Madame. Cependant je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je dois retourner au dortoir pour prévenir l'absence de Jong Woon et pour commencer le boulot.

-Bien, encore merci. Je vous laisse, je vais au comptoir. Woon, les clés sont dans le casier de ton père, rentres à la maison.

-Merci maman.

Puis elle partit. Je me tournai vers mon ami et posais ma main sur son épaule.

-Repose-toi Hyung. Je m'occupe de tout. Reviens en forme et essaye de faire le vide dans ta tête.

Il hocha la tête.

-Merci infiniment Hyuk.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Nous sommes amis non ?

Il me sourit une dernière fois puis, après l'avoir salué, je partis. Je soupirais. Bien sûr que je comprenais Yesung. Être détesté par la personne que vous aimé est sûrement ce qu'il y a de plus horrible au monde. Sauf que moi, à la différence de Jong Woon, je ne me déclarerais jamais à lui. Pour rien au monde je veux qu'il me déteste.

-Bah il est où Yesung ? S'étonna Leeteuk lorsque j'arrivai.

-Il prend du repos. J'en ai parlé au manager à ta place, désolé, mais il en avait besoin.

-… D'accord.

-Il prend du repos ? Se moqua une petite voix fluette.

Je me tournais vers le propriétaire de cette voix et me retrouvais face à un Ryeowook au visage très méchant.

-Si « Monsieur » doit prendre du repos au moindre obstacle alors il n'est pas fait pour être chanteur.

-…

-Obstacle pas très grand en plus.

-…

-Juste un amour de pacotille qu'il oubliera au bout de deux semaines.

… Quoi ?

-Enfoiré, murmurais-je en serrant les poings.

Il fut choqué par mes propos apparemment car il ouvrit grand les yeux. Je l'adorais, vraiment, c'était le gars le plus chou de la planète. Mais ce n'était pas lui que j'avais en face de moi là.

-Tu dois vraiment être con et inhumain pour penser ça, poursuivis-je sur le même ton. Tu as déjà vu Jong Woon en larmes peut-être. Vide. Une poupée de chiffon. Il y ressemblait à ce moment-là. Toi… -Le dégout se faisait ressentir dans ma voix- Toi tu n'as absolument rien vu. Tu t'es concentrée sur cette poufiasse qui n'en avait rien à foutre de toi. T'étais vraiment con. Mais dans ce cas-là, lui aussi est con. Parce qu'il a aimé un connard qui s'en foutait royalement de lui, qui ne l'utilisait que pour se consoler, sans se soucier de ses sentiments à lui.

-Je n'ai jamais… ! Tenta-t-il de protester.

-Tu n'as jamais quoi ? Remarqué les heures qu'il passait à te regarder en espérant que tu détournerais tes yeux vers lui ? Il a tout essayé, il t'a réconforté lorsque lui était au plus mal, il t'a séché tes larmes alors que lui retenaient les siennes, il t'avait fait rire alors qu'il avait perdu son sourire. Ryeowook, moi je l'avais remarqué. Mais toi pas.

-Ce n'est pas humain d'aimer une personne du même sexe ! S'énerva-t-il, malgré tout déconcerté.

-Ce n'est pas humain ? Ce n'est pas humain ! Lequel de vous deux est le plus inhumain ? Celui que l'amour d'un homme dégoûte ou celui qui meurt pour cet amour ? Répond-moi puisque tu es si humain ! Es-tu vraiment bête ? Non, en fait, qui es-tu ? Je ne te reconnais pas ! Tu es en colère parce que la personne que tu aimes ne t'aime pas ? Et bien tu devrais heureux de savoir qu'au moins une personne t'aime espèce d'égoïste !

Non, j'en avais marre. Je partis dans ma chambre pour me changer rapidement, -je ne remarquais que maintenant que j'étais resté en pyjama, quelle chance que j'ai eu ma veste !- et sortis pour aller dans le van.

Au moins je ne serais plus avec Ryeowook.

Est-ce si mal que ça d'aimer un homme ? Est-ce si dégoûtant et repoussant ? L'amour reste l'amour, peu importe la personne, ce qui compte c'est l'amour. Alors pourquoi tant de personne déteste ça ?

-Hyukkie, Hyuk, calme-toi, me susurra une voix réconfortante.

J'ouvris les yeux et remarquais les larmes qui en coulaient. Face à moi se trouvait Donghae, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres crispés, il était inquiet.

-Chuuuut. Tout ira bien.

-Est-ce si mal que ça d'aimer un homme ? Répétais-je automatiquement.

Je le sentis hésité.

-… Non, sur le coup je suis de ton côté. Tout le monde est de ton côté et de celui de Jong Woon. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe avec Wook. Mais il va se reprendre tu verras.

-Tu repousserais un homme qui t'aimes Hae ?

-… ça dépend de quel homme, soupira-t-il.

-Tu accepterais quand même ses sentiments non ?

-Si ce que tu cherches à savoir est si je réagirais comme Ryeowook, la réponse est non. Tu me connais depuis dix ans, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça.

Je souris faiblement. « Ça dépend de quel homme. » Cela veut donc dire qu'il aime un homme. Qui est donc ce chanceux ? J'aurais préféré qu'il aime une fille en fin de compte.

-Avec quoi on commence ? Demanda Donghae, à côté de moi.

Je remarquai que les membres étaient tous arrivé. Ce fut le leader qui lui répondit.

-D'abord on doit aller à l'agence. Il faut qu'on s'entraine un peu. Puis ensuite, nous avons chacun son programme. Le manager devrait nous les donner. Au fait Eunhyuk ? Tu vas faire comment pour l'enregistrement de l'émission de Yesung ?

-J'ai dit que j'y allais à sa place.

-Il allait vraiment si mal que ça ?

-Hyung… Si tu l'avais vu, tu l'aurais obligé à prendre un an de repos pour qu'il puisse se remettre.

-…

Du coin de l'œil je vis Ryeowook baisser la tête et placer discrètement les écouteurs de son portable dans les oreilles. Il voulait oublier. Il s'en voulait.

-Bon ! Reprit Jung Su. Je sais au moins qu'on a une pause de deux heures aujourd'hui.

-Ah ? Ricana Shindong. Qu'avons-nous fais de bien pour mérité une pause ?

-Le manager m'a appelé. Il s'est dit que vu que Yesung prenait une pause, nous aussi nous avions le droit à une. La notre est seulement plus courte.

-Le manager lui a donné trois jours, mais tel que je le connais il viendra le plus tôt possible, s'exaspéra Siwon. Je pense que Hyuk Jae n'aura même pas besoin d'aller à l'enregistrement. Je vais aller le voir durant ma pause, qui vient avec moi ?

-Je viens ! S'annonça joyeusement Donghae.

Etait-ce de Yesung qu'il était amoureux ? Après tout, même s'ils ne sont pas aussi proches que des frères ils s'entendent plutôt bien. Et puis Jong Woon est attirant, beau, même plus que beau !

-Alors ? Hyuk ? HYUKKIE !

Je sursautais et tournais la tête vers Siwon.

-Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! M'écriais-je en levant les mains en l'air.

Presque tout le groupe rit tandis que le plus beau du groupe soupirait.

-Je voulais simplement savoir si tu venais voir Yesung avec nous.

-Aaaah ! Oui bien-sûr.

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Avant de partir, sa mère lui a dit d'aller se reposer à la maison.

-Euh… Je ne me souviens plus de son adresse, chuchota Leeteuk.

-Hyung, tu n'es pas possible, s'exaspéra Shindong. On y va souvent pourtant.

Je ris. Leeteuk est un bon leader, qui à la tête sur les épaules et qui est également très responsable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être tête en l'air quand il veut.

-Hyuk ! Se plaignit une voix près de moi.

Je sursautais, et ce pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et essayai de me concentrer sur Kyuhyun qui m'avait, apparemment, interpellé plusieurs fois. Les autres étaient partis et devaient probablement déjà être entrain de s'entrainer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dernièrement ? Gémit-il. T'es toujours dans la lune ! Quelque chose te perturbe

-Je. Tu. Enfin. Non laisse tomber, finis-je par soupirer.

-Tu sais que tu peux absolument tout nous raconter n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas que moi, il y aussi Sungmin… Sungmin… Et… Leeteuk ?

Je ricanais devant sa mine. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il essayait désespérément de trouver un membre qui pourrait écouter sans juger ou rire de mon histoire. Sauf qu'il faut l'avouer que, même s'ils sont de bons amis, ils sont loin d'être les hommes à la bonne oreille et sans jugement.

-Il y a Donghae aussi.

Je me crispai. Et, vu son sourire, je pouvais aisément dire qu'il avait fait exprès de prononcer son nom. J'ouvris grand les yeux.

-Comment. Tu. Enfin. Comment ?

-Hyung, -il laissa échapper un soupir- je suis l'Evil Maknae. Je suis celui qui fait absolument tout pour savoir tout sur tout. Alors je peux te jurer que quand je m'y mets sérieusement, je peux très bien découvrir ce genre de chose. -Il reprit rapidement en me voyant prêt à parler- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton homosexualité ne me dérange aucunement, et puis je ne lui dirais rien ! Ce sont vos histoires. Mais si jamais t'as besoin d'une canne sur laquelle t'appuyer quand tu vas mal… va parler à Sungmin.

J'éclatais de rire alors que ses lèvres se soulevaient dans un léger rictus.

-Quoi ! Se défendit-il, en souriant cependant. Tu sais très bien que pour ce genre de truc ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il faut compter !

-Haha, merci quand même Kyu. T'es cool.

-Bien sûr que je suis cool, tu ne le savais pas ? Mais tu devrais vraiment lui dire.

-Dire quoi ?

Je me figeai. Donghae venait de passer sa tête dans le van. Avait-il tout entendu ? Commençait-il déjà à me détester ?

-Et à qui ?

Je retins un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était au courant de rien. C'était déjà ça de gagner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kyuhyun.

-Bah, vous ne veniez pas et on avait vraiment peur que vous vous soyez mis à faire des trucs cochons alors je suis venu vérifier. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour monter ?

-On…

-Qui te dit que tu ne viens pas de nous interrompre au milieu d'une fougueuse déclaration d'amour ? Le défia le maknae.

-Les mecs vous êtes dégueulasses ! Se plaignit-il. Aller ! Arrêtez de dire des conneries et monter ! On vous attend tous là haut ! On s'est déjà tous échauffer et…

Mais je n'entendis pas le reste. En réalité, dés qu'il avait finit sa première phrase, mon cœur avait été détruit, piétiné, brisé. Alors l'amour entre deux hommes le répugnait. Pourtant il aime Jong Woon lui.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis obligé de souffrir. J'avais sans doute fait une grande erreur en auditionnant à la SMentertainement. Car, même si j'avais pus réaliser mon rêve, jamais je n'avais autant souffert depuis que j'étais entré dans le groupe.

Donghae était l'une des raisons de cette souffrance.

Je le connaissais depuis longtemps, bien évidemment, mais à cause de la formation du groupe, nous avions été obligés de vivre sous le même toit. Mes sentiments s'étaient donc développés.

Des fois je me dis que si je n'avais pas intégré les « Super Junior » je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Donghae serait un de mes plus proches amis, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. J'aurais une petite amie, je serais toujours près de mes parents. J'aurais continué les études et, parallèlement, la danse.

Qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant ? Je n'ai aucune raison de regretter d'être dans les Super Junior. Les gars ont été comme une seconde famille pour moi. Et je suis sans aucun doute le mec le plus chanceux de la terre pour avoir des amis pareils.

Aash ! Je sens que mon cerveau va exploser si je continue à penser autant.

-On y va ? Me répète Kyuhyun.

Enfin, je suppose qu'il me le répète vu que son regard est insistant. Il a l'air désolé mais à quoi bon ? Mes lèvres s'étirent en un grand sourire. Je me lève, tape ma tête contre le plafond, ronchonne sous les rires de Donghae puis sors du van, suivis de Kyuhyun. Ce dernier a toujours ce regard peiné et pourtant je continue de sourire, ce qui semble tout de même l'étonné un peu.

-T'as raison Donghae, c'était dégueulasse de dire ça, plaisantais-je.

Enfin, « plaisanter », vous devinerez que ce n'était qu'une façade. J'essaie d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Je serais plus fort que Yesung, je l'oublierais et tomberais amoureux d'une fille bien. Je ne me détruirais pas pour lui.

…

Je me pince les lèvres : je suis déjà détruit de l'intérieur. Complètement. Lorsqu'il a prononcé ces mots, une bombe a été larguée au dessus de mon cœur. Une bombe avec encore plus d'impact que la bombe d'Hiroshima.

Je ricane, je me fais du mal pour rien, vraiment.

-Hyuk ? Tout va bien ?

Je tourne la tête vers Kyuhyun et Sungmin. En essayant de m'éloigner de Donghae, je me suis rapidement retrouvé dans la salle d'entrainement.

-Bien sûr, -mon sourire se crispe. Tout va bien. Il faut que je sorte ce soir, pour rencontrer touuuuut plein de filles. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un de bien.

-Hyukjae, murmura le maknae.

-Ah non ! C'est "Hyung" ! "Hyukjae hyung" ! Et je ne le répèterais pas une énième fois !

Il sourit.

-Bien, bien Hyukjae HYUNG !

-C'est bien ça ! Apprend-lui à respecter ses hyung ! Crie Leeteuk à l'autre bout de la salle.

-C'est pas possible, ce gars a des oreilles de chats, marmonne Kyuhyun.

-En effet, et là je t'ai entendu Kyuhyun !

Notre maknae ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Il faudrait que je pense à me mettre en survêtements un de ces jours moi-aussi.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait ! Je sors rapidement des vestiaires et commence à m'échauffer avec quelques pas de danses.

Je sens Donghae me fixer intensément. Je tourne la tête vers lui, amusé.

-Quoi ? J'ai raté des pas ?

-Non. -Il sourit- Tu n'en rate jamais aucun.

-J'ai quelque chose collé aux fesses alors ?

-Non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demande-t-il soudainement.

-Hein ?

-Tu semble aller mal dernièrement. Je suis désolé, je ne sais jamais comment de réconforter.

Il parait réellement désolé et inquiet. Ces bras sont croisés sur son torse et il est assis sur l'énorme estrade en bois de la salle.

Les gars répètent joyeusement la chorée, en groupe ou seuls, l'ambiance est bonne et chaude et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tout me passe au dessus de la tête. Je ne vois que lui. Et j'ai froid.

-Tu ne pourrais rien faire pour me réconforter, chuchotais-je inconsciemment.

-Vraiment ? Dis-moi ce que t'as.

-…

-S'il-te-plait Hyuk. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas quel est le problème.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-S'il-te-plait.

-… Je suis amoureux.

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Je vois son visage passer rapidement par plusieurs émotions pour finalement s'arrêter sur un grand sourire. Il place son bras autour de mon épaule et ris.

-Ce n'est que ça ! Et bien, ce n'est pas grand-chose dans ce cas-là ! Tu veux que je t'aide ? Besoin de conseils ? Tu veux que je te casse avec elle ? Sinon je peux aussi…

Continue de parler Hae. Tu devrais me connaitre. Tu devrais savoir que quand tu commences à déblatérer tes conseils ou histoires, je cesse d'écouter. Mais au final, je pense que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça.

Et si cette « elle » était un « il » ? Haha, tu ne réagirais plus de la même manière n'est-ce pas ?

« Dégueulasse ! » Oui, tu aurais réagis comme tu as réagis plus tôt. Et à ce moment-là, je t'aurais perdu. Définitivement. Pas de case retour possible. Tu te serais éloigné, jusqu'à ne plus être dans mon champ de vision. Et quand cela serait arriver, je me tuerais. Car oui, je me suis rendue compte que ma vie sans toi, ce n'est rien. Ça fait dix ans n'est-ce pas ? Dix ans d'amitié pour toi.

Bien évidemment, pour moi ce n'était que de l'amitié aussi. Au début. Puis on s'est rapproché. Forcément, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu le dis toi-même : « Personne ne me résiste. » Pourquoi aurais-je été une exception. Si nous devions tous être des exceptions, alors tout le monde serait des exceptions. Ce mot n'aurait plus de sens.

Oui, je l'admets, je suis un tantinet philosophique.

-Hyuk ? Tu m'écoutes oui ?

-Bien sûr que oui, je t'écoute. Mais je n'écoute que ce je veux écouter. Le reste tu sais bien que je m'en fous, déclarais-je sous l'impulsion.

Il parut vexer. Il marmonna un petit «Ok. » avant de s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la salle pour rejoindre Leeteuk et Kang In. Je soupirais.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était juste moi. Lui il était la victime. La victime de mon amour pur mais sale en même temps.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, me faisant me mordre la langue. Je poussai une plainte à peine audible et sortit la langue, espérant soulager la douleur.

-Eunhyuk ! Ne me tire pas la langue, c'est insolant ! Me reprit sévèrement notre manager qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

-Désolé Hyung, je me suis mordu la langue.

-Ah d'accord, d'accord, répondit-il d'un ton pressé. Tenez voilà vos emplois du temps. Eunhyuk, si jamais Yesung ne revient pas avant l'enregistrement de l'émission, c'est toi qui prends sa place.

-Bien hyung.

-Ryewook tu devrais prendre un peu de poids, t'es tout maigrichon. Les gens vont penser qu'on vous interdit de trop manger.

-Mais Hyung, se défendit l'éternel maknae. Je n'ai pas trop envie de manger dernièrement.

-Tu as perdu l'appétit ? S'étonna notre Manager. Et bien, mange un minimum tout-de-même. Quant à toi Shindong, tu suis ton régime ?

-Promis juré ! Se pressa de répondre le concerné. Je fais même beaucoup d'exercice. Et puis les membres m'aident quand je suis sur le point de céder.

-Bien. Le nutritionniste a dit que dans ce cas-là, tu pouvais prendre une glace PAR SEMAINE ! Pas par jour, c'est bien compris ?

-Oui, merci Hyung !

-Bon les KRY… Zut, Yesung n'est pas là. Euh… Bon. Je vais repousser jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans ce cas-là. Ensuite, Donghae et Eunhyuk, -rentre ta langue non d'un chien !- il y a de plus en plus de demandes de fans à propos de vous. Elles veulent un duo. Un duo chaud. Un peu comme l'ont fait Sungyeol et Sungjong avec Trouble Maker. Bon si vous pouviez éviter de vous embrassez ce serait bien. Après c'est votre scène et vous faites comme vous voulez, mais vous assumerez l'entière responsabilité de vos actes !

-Attendez Hyung ! Entre moi et Donghae ? M'exclamais-je.

-Oui, bien évidemment. Et je ne veux pas entendre de protestations ! Vous vous entendez bien non ? Alors faites-le ! Donc, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, Sungmin ! Tu devras…

Un duo "chaud"… avec Donghae. Quel cauchemar.

[…]

Nous étions à présent dans une salle d'entrainement plus petite que celle utilisée plus tôt dans la journée. Nous venions tous les deux de finir nos emplois du temps. Enfin, il l'avait fini avant moi et, en m'attendant, il avait décidé de commencer à écouter quelques musiques pour voir sur laquelle est-ce qu'on pourrait danser. Il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire alors que je rentrais dans la salle.

-J'y est pensé toute la journée, commença-t-il toujours en souriant. Et je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas celle-là ? »

-Huh ?

Il me fit signe d'attendre puis fonça vers son ordinateur. Je l'entendis tapoter plusieurs fois sur le pad puis finalement la musique démarra, résonnant dans la salle.

-« Dance again » ? Balbutiais-je incrédule. De Pitbull et Jennifer Lopez ?

-Oui !

Je rougis et me tournais vers le mur aux nuages. Un mur ou le papier peint était un ciel bleu avec de beaux nuages blancs.

« Essayez d'aller plus haut que ces nuages. » Nous avait dit notre professeur de danse un jour. « C'est en se donnant ce genre d'objectifs que l'ont donne le meilleur de soi. » Avait-elle ajoutée en souriant.

Je sentis soudain un corps se coller contre moi. Je retins un hoquet de surprise alors que Donghae commençai à bouger lentement son bassin contre moi.

-Commençons à travailler, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Qu'a dit le manager ? Ah oui. Chaud.

Alors que le refrain arrivait, je me tournai brusquement vers lui et le fis reculer d'un pas. Tout d'abord surpris, il comprit rapidement. Il recula son pied gaucher tandis que j'avançais le mien. Je lui pris la main et tirais dessus, laissant la musique prendre le contrôle sur moi. Je me plantai derrière lui et entoura son torse de mes mains en soufflant sur sa nuque. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et calqua ses gestes sur les miens, m'autorisant à le "mener".

S'en suivit alors une danse sensuelle.

Avec la musique, je pouvais tout faire, absolument tout. Elle me transportait, me guidait, m'indiquait les pas à suivre. Oui, je pouvais vraiment dire que la musique faisait partie des meilleures choses au monde. Grâce à elle je suis à présent collé contre le corps de l'être que j'aime tant, et cela sans m'emporter.

Tout ce passait absolument bien, la danse prenait de plus en plus de formes. Mais l'ambiance changea soudainement lorsque, en se retournant, le visage de Donghae se retrouva à quelques millimètres du mien. Je perdis alors mon sang froid et me laissa tomber en arrière sur le coup de la surprise. Lui, il était resté bloqué. Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts, sa bouche était entrouverte et son regard était vitreux.

Ma respiration était saccadée, non pas seulement à cause de l'exercice, mais également à cause de cette scène. Mon Dieu que j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus.

Ma condition actuelle me fit un peu repenser à celle d'un vampire. Vous savez ? Le genre de créatures sanguinaire qui doivent éviter les humains pour pas les dévorer ?

Et bien, je devais absolument sortir de cette pièce pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. J'allais donc me lever pour m'en aller mais, soudain, Donghae se précipita sur moi et retint mes poignets contre le sol pour m'empêcher de fuir.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, soudain sérieux. Sa bouche était entrouverte, sa respiration était saccadée, ses yeux étaient demi-clos. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa brusquement, forçant l'entrée de ma bouche, jouant avec ma langue. Il était comme possédé. Il en avait réellement envie. Je le sentais.

Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi, les joues rougies par le manque d'oxygène, tout ce qui put sortir de sa bouche fut :

-Tu es la seule personne dont je ne me lasserais jamais.

Je craquai.

En un coup de bassin, je pris le dessus en le faisant basculer en dessous de moi. Cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. Il y répondit fougueusement en appuyant sur ma nuque et en me donnant quelques coups de bassin afin que nos deux érections se touchent.

Car oui, nous étions emplis de désir. Si peu de choses et pourtant…

Il récidiva ses gestes me faisant ainsi gémir. Il sourit et passa sa langue sur ma lèvre en bouchant les hanches pour se frotter contre moi.

-Pas maintenant Donghae, pas comme ça.

Il soupira mais ne cessa pas ces gestes, gémissant de temps à autres. Un râle sortit de sa bouche.

-Tu sais parfaitement bien que j'ai envie de toi. Et toi, tu as envie de moi.

Il était tellement craquant quand il était dans cet état-là. Si mignon. Les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière par le plaisir, les soupirs de plus en plus audibles qui sortaient de sa bouche, ses joues qui chauffaient toujours un peu plus au fil des secondes qui passaient. Il avait l'air tellement faible et inoffensif.

Je ne résistai pas plus. Après tout, le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder non ? Je crois qu'Oscar Wilde est l'un des plus grand philosophe du siècle.

Ce fut donc ainsi que nous passâmes une folle nuit dans la salle de dance de l'agence SM.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me levai, la première chose que je remarquai fut l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais. Je n'étais plus dans la salle de danse, dans laquelle je me souvenais pourtant m'être endormie, ni dans ma chambre. Et pourtant je connaissais cette pièce.

Je me tournais vers la personne à mes côtés.

-B'jour, marmonna-t-il en clignant des yeux.

Qu'il était adorable. Même au réveil ! Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite que d'habitude.

-Bonjour, répétais-je tendrement.

Il m'offrit un petit sourire et se colla à moi en embrassant mon torse et en remontant jusqu'à mon coup. Il passa son bras gauche sur ma hanche et commença à me caresser un peu partout. Je le repoussai.

-Pas dés le matin, me justifiais-je.

Il fit une petite moue boudeuse et, pour me faire pardonner, je lui offris un bisou sur la joue. Cela parut faire son effet car tout de suite après, il se réanima et reprit son grand sourire. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui et pris une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts pour jouer avec. Lui, il se blottit contre moi en ronronnant comme un chat.

-Dit ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter hein ?

Il essayait de paraitre indifférent, mais j'avais entendu sa voix trembler et j'avais l'impression que quelques gouttes d'eau coulaient sur mon torse.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Moi en tout cas, j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

-J'ai espéré qu'on puisse en avoir d'autre des belles nuits comme ça.

Il enfonça sa tête dans mon cou en me mordillant légèrement puis il se remit face à moi.

-Tant que tu voudras de moi, me décidais-je enfin à dire.

Ces yeux brillèrent et il m'embrassa. Pas un de nos baisers comme ceux de la nuit dernière, mais plutôt un doux baiser. Quelque chose de tendre, de beau. Malheureusement il ne dura pas plus de dix secondes et ce fut bien trop vite à mon goût qu'il se sépara de moi.

-Je te l'ai déjà Hyuk Jae. Tu es la seule personne dont je ne me lasserais jamais.

Il ferma les yeux et je l'imitai afin de graver ce moment dans ma mémoire. Je pense qu'à ce moment là, les mots sortirent seuls de ma bouche :

-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Donghae.

Il ne répondit pas, mais se colla à moi. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, et pleurer aussi. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son torse. Au final j'avais fait tellement de cinéma pour rien.

Quelques heures plus tard nous étions dans le van. Le manager au volant citait de nouveau nos emplois du temps. Il les avait appris par cœur. Ce hyung est juste… il n'est pas humain !

-Bon, Donghae, Hyukjae ? Comment avance le duo ?

-Et bien on a déjà choisi la chanson et la chorégraphie est faite, répondit Donghae.

-Déjà ? S'étonna notre hyung. Dans ce cas-là vous avez le droit à une petite pause. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Jongwoon ?

-Nous le feront avec plaisir hyung, m'enthousiasmais-je.

Oh que oui ! Il fallait absolument que je raconte tout à Jongwoon. Il allait être le premier à le savoir. Bon, pas vraiment le premier vu que j'avais déjà prévenue Junsu -alias Xiah- de ma relation avec Donghae. C'était mon meilleur ami après tout.

C'est ainsi que notre manager nous déposa devant le café des parents de notre cher Yesung.

Alors que la voiture s'apprêtait à démarrer, Ryeowook stoppa le manager. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui. L'Eternal Maknae triturait ses doigts, les joues rouges.

-Je… peux aller voir Jong moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Notre hyung réfléchis alors que nous, nous regardions notre petit Ryeowook tendrement.

-Bon d'accord. De toute façon tu n'as rien de bien important pour aujourd'hui. Vous aviez un programme avec Yesung mais vu qu'il n'est pas là je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous retenir toi et Kyuhyun. Vas-y.

Il sortit de la voiture et nous rejoignis sans oublier de mettre son bonnet et ses lunettes.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le café, ce fut la mère de Jongwoon qui nous accueillis en nous emmenant aux vestiaires afin que l'ont puisse parler sans oreilles indiscrètes.

-Bonjour les garçons ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-Vous allez bien Madame Kim ? Demandais-je, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, elle allait toujours bien après tout.

-Bien sûr que oui je vais bien. Quoi que, je suis légèrement fatiguée, notre Jongwoon nous donne tellement de boulot. On doit même lui apporté ses repas au lit.

Elle rit, mais je savais qu'au fond elle était épuisée. Nous le savions tous. Elle détourna son regard vers Ryeowook qui avait baissé la tête. Il tremblait.

La mère de Jongwoon aurait dut être en colère de se retrouver face à celui qui avait causé tant de souffrance à son fils. Pourtant son regard était bienveillant. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il sursauta.

-Il est temps de tout régler.

Il hocha la tête et elle nous passa la clé de leur appartement. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers celui-ci après avoir salué madame Kim. L'appartement des Kim se trouvait juste au coin de la rue. Ils avaient réussis à se l'acheter grâce eu café que leur avait trouvé leur fils. Les Kim nous accueillaient souvent chez eux et donc, quand nous pouvions, nous y allions.

Une fois arrivé au deuxième étage, nous sonnâmes. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. A la quatrième, Donghae s'acharna sur la sonnette et pour le calmer, je l'embrassais.

-Vous êtes… ensemble ? Balbutia Ryeowook.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de lui répondre que la porte s'ouvrit. Un hoquet de surprise et d'effroi m'échappa.

Le pyjama de Jongwoon était à moitié déboutonné. Ses épaules étaient abaissées et il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir de colonne vertébrale. Il avait d'énormes cernes, ces yeux étaient rouges, ces cheveux n'avait pas été coiffés. Sans doute n'avait-il pas pris sa douche depuis la dernière fois.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je fus bousculer par un Ryewook en larmes qui se jeta sur Jongwoon. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux par surprise et laissa tomber l'oreiller qu'il avait dans la main droite.

Ryeowook, lui, s'accrochais fermement au torse de notre leader vocal et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en détacher.

-Hyung, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir vu la chance que j'avais, sanglotait-il en enfonçant sa tête dans son torse. Désolé, tellement désolé. Je tiens tellement à toi.

Yesung nous fis signe d'entrer et ferma la porte derrière nous en serrant contre lui l'Eternal maknae. Il fut d'ailleurs contraint à le porter jusqu'au salon où il s'assit sur le canapé, déposant par la même occasion notre Ryeowook qui continuait à déblatérer des excuses sans aucun sens.

-Elle est nulle cette noona en fait. Elle ne vaut même pas le centième de ce que tu es. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je suis désolé. Ne m'en veut pas. Ne me déteste pas.

Et ces larmes coulaient, toujours plus nombreuses. Yesung sourit, attendrit, et lui caressa les cheveux avant de nous regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Bah, moi et Hyuk avions terminé notre emploi du temps du coup on s'est dit qu'on pourrait venir, expliqua Donghae. Mais Ryeowook a tenu à venir.

Jongwoon parut surpris. Il tourna la tête vers l'Eternal maknae pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier dormait déjà.

- Depuis que t'es partis il ne se repose pas. Il s'en veut, déclarais-je.

-…

-Reviens s'il-te-plait. Le dortoir ce n'est pas la même chose quand l'un des membres manque à l'appel.

-…

-Et puis tes tortues sont entrain de mourir là !

-J'arrangerais d'abord les choses avec Ryeowook, je viendrais ensuite, soupira-t-il.

-DONC ! Tu t'inquiètes plus pour tes tortues que pour nous ! Se scandalisa Donghae.

-Exactement !

Nous éclatâmes de rire. D'ailleurs. On a presque oublié la nouvelle.

-Au fait Jongwoon ! M'exclamais-je.

-Hm ?

-Et bien, -je pris la main de Donghae et nos lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire- nous sommes ensembles.

Il fixa longuement nos mains liées, puis son regard passa sur moi puis sur Donghae. Moi, Donghae, moi, Donghae. Puis lui aussi sourit.

Je me levai de mon siège avec mon nouveau petit-ami et sourit à Jongwoon.

-On passe le prendre dans… une heure ou deux ? Proposa Donghae. Réglé tout entre vous et… Yesung, si tu n'es pas au dortoir ce soir, je te jure que je vous nique vos gueules à vous deux.

-Aaah non ? Il y a que moi que t'as le droit de ni…

- ALLONS-NOUS PROMENER ! S'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur ma bouche.

Puis il m'entraina jusqu'au palier de la porte en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il soupira, me lança un regard blasé puis éclaté de rire.

-Arrête ou je boude, menaçais-je en gonflant les joues.

Il m'enlaça, collant son torse contre mon dos, et posa son menton sur mon épaule. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou et ses petits bisous papillons sur mon épaule. Je frémis.

Du fanservice, j'en avais fait avec presque tous les membres du groupe, et lui, il était le seul à me faire réagir comme ça. Son contact me rendait fou. Il me rendait fou.

Je fis basculer ma tête en arrière.

-Il vaudrait mieux y aller non ? Nous n'aurons pas de quartier libre avant longtemps si tu veux mon avis, murmurais-je.

Il me mordilla le lobe d'oreille et je laissai échapper un petit gémissement. Je le sentis ricaner et resserrer son emprise.

-Tu es bien trop sensible.

Il se sépara de moi, et sortis deux bonnets de ses poches, ainsi que deux paires de lunettes qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans ses chaussettes. Il me mit mon bonnet, en faisant bien attention à ce qu'on ne voit pas mes cheveux blonds, puis plaça les lunettes correctement sur mon nez. Il réitéra l'opération sur lui.

Je sortis également des masques de mes poches. Il m'embrassa langoureusement avant d'en prendre un et de le mettre. Puis il prit ma main, entrelaça nos doigts et nous sortîmes. Les gens ne nous remarquaient qu'à peine, ils étaient beaucoup trop enfermés dans leurs propres bulles, tout comme nous.

Donghae m'emmena jusqu'à un parc pas très loin de l'appartement de Jongwoon, nous y passâmes l'après-midi. Nous avions largement dépassé les « une heure ou deux » promises à Yesung. Au moins ils n'avaient plus aucunes excuses pour ne pas s'être réconciliés.

Lorsque nous sonnâmes à l'appartement des Kim, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Nous réessayâmes plusieurs fois avant de nous décider à appeler leurs portables.

« _-Allo ?_ Répondit la voix de Ryewook à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Wookie ? Vous êtes où ? M'exclamais-je. Vous n'êtes plus à l'appartement ?

-_Ils sont là ! _-C'était la voix de Yesung derrière.-_ Merde !_

_-Attendez juste un peu,_ reprit Ryewook. »

Puis il raccrocha. Donghae éclata de rire en voyant ma tête.

-De nous deux, celui qui a plus l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau en ce moment, c'est toi, dit-il.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fus un Jongwoon essoufflé qui nous ouvrit la porte. Sa chemise tombais sur son épaule, son pantalon était à l'envers, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses joues légèrement rouges.

Je pouffai discrètement et je sentais que Donghae se retenait également. Jongwoon nous adressa un sourire gêné et nous invita à rentrer.

-Non, ça ira, répondis-je. Nous allons rentrer au dortoir là, tu le ramène plus tard, et tu reviens par la même occasion. Et ce n'est pas une question.

-D'accord.

-Aah et… ! Félicitations. -Je lui fis un clin d'œil.- Tu devras tout m'expliquer après.

Puis, sur ce, nous partîmes. Enfin, je partis en trainant Donghae derrière moi. Nous prîmes le premier taxi disponible et nous arrivâmes rapidement au dortoir. A peine avions-nous franchis le pas de la porte que les membres se ruèrent sur nous.

-Où est Wookie ?

C'était ce qu'ils demandaient presque tous.

-Avec Jongwoon, commença Donghae. Et nous l'y avons laissé… ils avaient l'air d'avoir tout arrangé.

Ils parurent soulager. Soudain Siwon se leva de son fauteuil. Il y était resté, et semblait pensif. Après la remarque de Donghae, son corps eut l'air de décongeler.

-QUOOOI ?! ILS ONT FRANCHIT LE PAS ?! Mais Dieu ne leur pardonna jamais, chouina-t-il. Il faut que j'aille prier pour eux, marmonna-t-il.

Nous rîmes suite à la réaction plutôt exagérer de Siwon, puis chacun retourna à ses occupations. Epuisé par ma journée, je décidais d'aller me coucher tout de suite.

J'étais donc couché sur mon lit et je regardais le plafond, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Donghae. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'épaule contre celle-ci. Il souriait tendrement.

-Hm ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi aujourd'hui ? Ou pas ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Bien évidemment ! Ferme la porte derrière toi par contre.

Il s'éxecuta en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé, et s'approcha lentement de moi de sa marche féline. Ses yeux étaient flamboyants et emplis de désirs.

-Nooon, pas ce soir, gémis-je alors qu'il se couchait sur le lit.

-Je n'ai rien dit. -Son sourire s'agrandit.- Tu le sais sans doutes déjà, mais je dors en boxer. J'imagine que ça ne te gêne pas n'est-ce pas ?

Le sang me monta aux joues alors qu'il enlevait ses vêtements, les uns après les autres pour finalement se retrouver en boxer. Ile ne couvrit que ses jambes, laissant bien en évidence sa partie basse. Le connard…

Je me rapprochai de lui, en parcourant son torse à l'aide de ma main. Il s'écarta avec un sourire taquin.

-Maieuh !

-« Pas ce soir », je ne fais que t'obéir Hyukkie.

J'allais répliquer mais un bruit sourd m'interrompit dans mon élan. Je tandis l'oreille. Donghae s'était assis et regardait la porte, les sourcils froncés.

-Ils sont tous allés se coucher. C'est bizarre.

Je me levai et alla coller mon oreille à la porte afin de voir si j'entendais quelque chose.

-Chuuuut, entendis-je. Si on les réveille, ils vont nous tuer à coup sûr !

-Désolé hyung, s'excusa une autre voix, beaucoup plus fluette.

-… T'inquiète va ! Dans quelle chambre on va ?

-Allons dans la mienne, je suis sûr que Sungmin est allé dans la chambre de Kyuhyun pour l'empêcher de geeker, et qu'il s'y est endormit.

-Je te suis.

Il y eu un silence alors que les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus dans le couloir. Soudain, l'une des deux personnes s'arrête.

-Bah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-… Tu es beau Jongwoon.

-Ryeowook…

On sentait qu'il retenait ses émotions. Plus personne ne parla pendant un long moment. Puis, Ryeowook reprit la parole.

-J'avais peur tu comprends ? Sanglotait-il. Je. Enfin, je suis hétéro, mais. J'étais vraiment en colère contre toi. Au début. Puis tu m'as manqué. Enormément. Je n'allais pas bien. J'ai été hypocrite. Je me plaignais de ne recevoir aucun amour alors que toi t'étais là. Depuis le début.

-N'y repensons pl…

-Je veux essayer, le coupa Ryeowook avec détermination. Tu me plais. Vraiment. Je ressens une énorme attirance pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est de l'amour, et pour ça, je dois essayer.

-Wookie, si jamais ça ne marche pas, nous ne seront pas les seuls à souffrir, le groupe aussi subira ça.

-Actuellement, je m'en fous, je veux juste être avec toi.

-D'accord Wookie, -on "entendais" son sourire- j'espère juste que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Une porte s'ouvrit, les voix s'atténuèrent et le silence reprit place dans le dortoir. Je décollais l'oreille de la porte pour remarquer que Donghae aussi était là. Nous sourîmes.

-Moi, je pari que ce sera Yesung le dominateur, lança-t-il.

-Tu rigoles ! Ryewook cache énormément de choses !

Un mois plus tard.

-EUNHAE ! EUNHAE !

Les cris résonnaient de nouveau sous le dôme. Cette fois ça ne me gênait plus. Donghae se rapprocha de nouveau. La performance de notre duo s'était terminé, et à présent les fans réclamaient plus de fanservice.

Je savais que mon petit-ami souriait. Il était toujours heureux quand on lui demandait de l'Eunhae. Il m'enlaça et effleura mes lèvres. Je reculais.

-N'allons pas trop loin, chuchotais-je.

-Mais j'ai envie ! Fit-il sur le même ton.

-Ce soir…

-Mais, pourquoi le Yewook il a le droit ?

-Huh ?

Je tournais la tête vers le pairing. En effet, ses deux là se cherchaient. Ryewook mordillait le cou d'Yesung et celui-ci faisait semblent de fondre. Les cris des fans triplèrent, quadruplèrent… quintuplèrent ?

-N'empêche que j'avais raison, intervins-je, toujours en chuchotant. C'est bien Ryewook le dominateur.

-Je t'ai déjà filé l'argent. Tu vas me le ressortir encore combien de fois, grogna Donghae.

-Eternellement…


End file.
